A robot cleaner is an automatic cleaner that performs cleaning while moving on the floor according to an input program by using a charged battery as a driving source.
Unlike the conventional cleaning method that a user performs cleaning while directly dragging a cleaner, the robot cleaner can automatically perform cleaning by manipulating a remote controller or a simple operation button, reducing the burden of cleaning and saving a cleaning time.
The related art robot cleaner performs cleaning while randomly traveling in a cleaning target space. Namely, the related art robot cleaner performs cleaning while randomly traveling without a pattern in the cleaning target space.
Thus, the related art robot cleaner has a problem in that there is a high possibility that the robot cleaner repeatedly passes the same region, leading to a high possibility that the robot cleaner repeatedly performs the same region.
In addition, the robot cleaner cannot actively perform cleaning on a new region, degrading a cleaning efficiency of the robot cleaner.
Also, when the related art robot cleaner encounters an obstacle while running, it travels (runs), avoiding the obstacle. Thus, in terms of such operational characteristics, if an entrance to enter a new region is narrow, the robot cleaner cannot pass such narrow entrance to reach the new region but may remain at a current region.
In such a situation, the user should directly move the robot cleaner to the new region for his inconvenience, or cleaning cannot be properly performed by the robot cleaner.
Even when the robot cleaner completes cleaning on the new region, the robot cleaner may not be released from the new region (may not move out of the new region).